Backstage Rush
Backstage Rush is the 1st episode of Season 3. The episode premiered on May 12 2012. It is the season premiere of Season 3 of Big Time Rush. It is the 50th episode overall. Plot The guys are on their last day of their "All Over the World Tour" and they want to learn how to change faster so they can break NSYNC's changing record. Kendall and James are determined to beat the record, but Logan and Carlos are focused on other things. Eventually they do beat the record, and they are placed on the "Wall of Fame". Subplot Logan is determined to finish a scientific book that he brought with him on the tour. Also Carlos is accused of smuggling or stealing a cricket from France. Through the episode a french inspector (Jonathan Schmock) ''searches him to see if he has the cricket. Katie sees the inspector interrogating Carlos and she volunteers to help him hide the cricket. They hide it almost everywhere including in Carlos's mouth. At the end of the episode the French Inspector finds the cricket but lets Carlos keep it because he says "There is one thing we do understand - love" and he lets him keep it. During the concert Kelly tries to warn Gustavo about the trampoline on the stage. Unfortunately she, along with fans of Big Time Rush gets locked out. She tries to get back to backstage to warn them about the stage to save the boys by climbing over a wall calling Gustavo to see if he can let her in and eventually she does get in and has some workers help her hold the trampoline up during the last song. Guest Star *Jonathan Schmock as the '''French Inspector.' Quotes :Gustavo: Yeah. That's the Fresh-Beat-Look! :Kendall: UNBELIEVABLE! ---- :Logan: QUIET! Okay?! ----- :Kendall: Yeaaah. We can beat NSYNCS record. :James: Yes, but nooooot by reading word pages. :Logan: They're called books, James and they are the answers to everything. Trivia *Nickelodeon "Backstage Rush was more like a transition episode for the new season since it had live concert footage :) The second episode starts Season 3" *Kendall tweeted:"'' Season 3 starts filming tomorrow! Feels great to be back on the show!! You all ready for #BTRSeason3''" *This episode was recorded on April 3 2012. *This episode breaks the fourth wall a few times. Like Kelly and Gustavo talking to the public before a commercial break. And also when BTR is singing Elevate and you can see the initials on the hats CP KS JM and LH. *The cricket really enters Carlos' Mouth, as seen in Big Time Bloopers. *This is the first episode of season three and the first ever not to use the word "Time"' in the episode title. *Also it's the second episode after Big Time Live where none of the events take place at the Palm Woods and the first not to feature Rocque Records. The first was Big Time Live. *Plus this is the first episode with a different intro. *We find out that Katie Knight can speak french and that Carlos Garcia is allergic to bees. *This is the first time the term "Rushers" has been used in the series. *It has been noted on many official sources that Big Time Movie was the season three pilot so this is (technically) the second Big Time Rush season three episode. *Carlos Pena said that they are looking for a special guest star for the first episode of season 3.Quick Update! - NYC * Some of the footage was from Big Time Rush's concert in Nashville, TN for their Better With You Tour on March 7 2012. It was also shown in the "Party All Night" special *The name of the episodes for Season 3 may not start with "Big Time" but instead end with "Rush". *April 5 2012: Kendall's Tweet:"Just finished the first Ep. of #BTRSeason3 Gonna be great! Now dinner and rest :) Can't wait for the #BigTimeSummerTour !! How bout you?" *Viewers: 2.285 *Red Hot Chili Peppers Coldplay Katy Perry Snoop Dogg NSYNC Foo Fighters Duran Duran Justin Bieber Jay-Z Adele Lady Gaga Christina Aguilera Backstreet Boys Pitbull Ushe, Ozzy Osbourne Poison Rhianna Dexy's Midnight Runners Nicki Minaj Dave Matthews Band Kajagoogoo Micheal Buble Enrique Iglesias Maroon 5 Taylor Swift Rascall Flatts Bruce Springsteen Flo Rida Metallica David Lee Roth Aerosmith The Police Heart Barbera Streisand Demi Lovato and Erupt are some of the bands/artists shown on the Canada Theatre Wall of Fame. *As of this episode Carlos is credited as Carlos Pena Jr. *Gustavo's "Gustavo Rocks!" mug from Big Time Strike reappears. *The band started and ended the tour with the same song which is Elevate. *This is the only episode that didn't have "big time" in the episode title. Songs Featured *Big Time Rush - alternate opening *Love Me Love Me *Cover Girl *Famous *Blow Your Speakers *Time of Our Life *City Is Ours *Elevate *Boyfriend Quotes Logan: Where's my book... and the couch? Worker: We were told to start loading the truck. Logan: I only had one page left to go! (Looks in box) No book! (Looks in other box) No book! Inspector: But the cricket! You will be arrested for illegal smuggling. (Another inspector whispers in his ear.) Arrg! I can not arrest you because we are in Canada, but Big Time Rush will never be allowed to perform in France ever again! Gustavo: What is going on!!! Katie: Carlos smuggled a cricket out of France and we just got busted. Gustavo: OK, how did we miss that!? Katie: Well, at least let him say goodbye. (Inspector gives cricket to Carlos) Carlos: Bye little, buddy. We almost made it to LA. But we'll always have Paris. (Puts Canada sticker on box and gives cricket back to Inspector) Inspector: France doesn't understand a lot of things: Space travel, bikini tops, soap. But there is one thing we do understand is love. Be good to him! Carlos: Yes, my cricket is saved! Logan: My book is gone!!! I had one page to go man. Why, Why, Why!!!!! (Guy hands book to him) My book, I can finish! Quiet, reading!!! James: How come they get happy endings, but we don't. Kendall: Because, we haven't figured out the secret to quick change. Logan reading his book: "Ripping fabric slows down time". Done! James: Wait! Ripping! Fabric. Gustavo: Were back! Kendall: Let her Rip! (Boys start running, dramatic music plays) Timer guy: 3.7 seconds! Big Time Rush: We're on the Wall of Fame!!! Gustavo: Now get out there and let's ELEVATE!!! Big Time Rush: (start singing Elevate) Photo Gallery Video Gallery Big Time Rush - Backstage Rush Promo|Official promo *UPDATE* Carlos singing My Little Pony Song!! Eating a cricket!|carlos with the cricket in his mouth *http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/big-time-rush-301-backstage-rush-smuggling-case-clip.html Sources http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/big-time-rush.txt http://www.carlospenanow.com/1/post/2012/04/big-time-rush-season-3- to-premiere-may-12th.html 01 301